1980년대 미국의 식사 메뉴
상위 항목 : 1980년대의 식문화 가정식 Meat main dishes: Steak with Mushroom-Wine Sauce, Onion-Topped Steak, Sweet-and-Sour Stir-Fried Beef, Fruited Pot Roast, Enchiladas, Swiss Steak, Savory Beef Short Ribs, Burgers with Mushroom and Onions, Skillet Spaghetti, Skillet Stroganoff, Pizza Casserole, Cheeseburger Pie, Pork Chops with Kiwi Sauce, Ham and Zucchini Skillet, Lasagne. Poultry & Seafood: Curried Chicken, Chicken & Mushrooms, Chicken Scallopini, One-Dish Chow Mein, Crunchy Chicken Salad, Chicken Mozzarella, Chicken-Broccoli Deluxe, Fish Divan, Tuna-Macaroni Skillet, Shrimp and Zucchini, Imposible Salmon Pie, Tuna Linguini Casserole Cheese, Eggs & Dried Beans: Fettuccini with Pepperoni, Chili-Cheese Macaroni Casserole, Broccoli-Mushroom Spaghetti, Cheese-Onion Casserole, Fiesta Rice, Cheese, Bacon and Tomato Pie, Vegetable Lasagne, Macaroni and Cheese, Eggs Rarebit, Vegetable Omelet, Eggs and Corn Scramble, Scrambled Eggs Pie, Refried Bean Bake, Mexican Bean Patties, Vegetable Bean Salad Salads, Vegetables & Serve-withs: Easy Caesar Salad, Antipasto Toss, Tossed Salad with Walnuts, Tossed Fruit Salad, Fruit and Spinach Salad, Marinated Whole Tomatoes, Easy Cucumber Salad, Carrots and Pineapple, Onions with Blue Cheese, Mushrooms and Broccoli, Baked Potato Slices, Potato Puffs, Twice-Baked Yams, Broiled Squash Kabobs, Stuffed Zucchini Breads: Baked Parmesan Squares, Cheese Twists, Toasted Breadsticks, Cheese and Dill Muffins, Granola Bread Sandwiches & Soups: Denver Pocket Sandwiches, Ham-Pineapple Sandwiches, Sausage Burritos, Hot Dog Roll-Ups, Broiled Cheese Sandwiches, Shrimp Club Sandwiches, Chiliburgers in Crusts, Sloppy Joes, Hot Club Sandwiches, French Onion Soup, Italian Vegetable Soup, Chunky Beef-Noodle Soup, Cold Vegetable Soup Appetizers, Beverages & Desserts: Avocado Spread, Chilies Con Queso, Brie with Almonds, Parmesan Nuts, Potato Wedges, Spicy Vegetable Dip, Meatball Appetizers, Glazed Chicken Wings, Hot Spiced Wine, Spiced Coffee, Cranberry Cooler, Tomato Refresher, Banana Daquiries, Frozen Daquiri, Sauteed Pineapple, Gingered Pineapple, Berries Chantilly, Granola, Peanut Butter Bars, Chocolate Chip Squares, Cherry-Almond Drops, Sesame Wafers, Chocolate-Brickle Drops. 파티 메뉴 Special Dinner for the Family: Pork Scalloppini, Buttered Spaghetti, Stuffed Zucchini, Tossed Salad with Walnuts, Strawberry cream Do-Ahead Summer Supper:'''Eggs and Rice Salad, Marinated Whole Tomatoes, Oatmeal-Raisin Muffins, Berries Chantilly, Iced Coffee '''Plan-Ahead Dinner: Savory Beef Short Ribs, Poppy Seed Noodles, Whoe Green Beans, Carrot Salad, Ice Cream Squares Dinner for Guests: Frozen Daquiri, Brie with Almonds, Fruited Pot Roast, Potato Puffs, Broccoli Spears with Lemon, Lettuce and Mushroom Salad, Berry-Almond Dessert Weekend Brunch: Eggs-stuffing Casserole, Bacon or Sausage, Broccoli Spears, Fruit and Spinach Salad, Spiced Coffee 일반적인 저녁식사 A Family Affair Pottage Puree Crecy, Marinated Boned Lamb with Zanfandel Sauce, Joyce's Basque Beans, Quick Zucchini, Coeur a la Creme Make-Ahead Seafood Dinner: Liver Pater, Vintner's Salad, Processor French Bread, Cioppino, Biscuit Tortoni Italian Flair Caviar Mousse, Veal wtih Pesto and Orzo, Arugula Salad with Creamy Dijon Dressing, Chocolate Apricot Roll French Country Feast Mushroom, Fennel and Pepperoni Salad, Chicken with Braised Garlic and Rosemary, Potates Boulangere, Vermouth-Glazed Pears Festive Springtime Fare Springtime Spaghtettini, Grilled Salmon with Tarragon Mayonnaise, Positively West Coast Salad, Almond Tulips with Fresh Banana Ice 정찬 Easy Elegance Hors d'Oeuvres, Cream of Watercress Soup, Seafood Quenelles Mousseline, Beef Richelieur with Madeira Sauce, Stuffed Turnips, Chestnut Roll Make-Ahead French Feast Eggplant Tempura-Style with Red Onion Relish, Endive-Cress Salad, Boeuf a la Ficelle, Pommes Dauphine, Sauteed Leeks, Gourmandise with Sauteed Pine Nuts, Sorbet au Cabernet with Slicec Kiwi, Langues de Chats A Touch of Sophistication Shrimp in Mustard Sauce with Corn Bread Rounds, Tomato Granite with Pernod, Medallions of Veal in Brown Sauce with Port and Ginger, Paillasson, Mushroom and Pine Nut Salad with Raspberry Vinegar Dressing, Walnut Tart Stylish Celebration Champagne Framboise, Anchovy Puffs, Carrot Soup, Crown Roast of Lamb with Wild Rice, Lamb Meatballs and Glazed May Apples, Green Vegetable Medley, Assorted Cheeses, Sage Bread, Green Grape Tart, Chocolate Torte 가벼운 식사 Cook and Casual Chilled Cream of Watercress Soup, Lobster with Curried Mayonnaise, Rice and Vegetable Salad, Cucumber-Stuffed Tomatoes, Cheese and Fruit Easy Buffet for Friends Wine and Champagne Punch, Tomatoes Pesto, Benne Biscuits, Malibu Paella, Monkey Bread, Melange of Frozen Desserts with Fresh Fruit, Gingersnaps Dieters' Dinner Party Stuffed Beet Salad, Salmon with Apples, Pears and Limes, Brown Rice Milanese, Green Beans--Open Sesame, Buttermilk Strawberry Sherbet Slim Cuisine With Style Crustless Spinach Quiche, Crudites with Fresh Tomato sauce, Scaloppine of Salmon with Mexican Green Sauce, Spiced Chicken Strips, Sesame Broccoli, Broiled Leg of Lamb, Carrot Puree, Chocolate Sherbet, Frozen Lemon Cream